mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 9-2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 9-2 is a level found in World 9 in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii and is the second secret level. It is unlocked after collecting all the star coins in World 2. Overview It takes place in a beach setting. The player must get to the goal by avoiding a Porcupuffer and many Koopa Troopas and Koopa Paratroopas. Walkthrough The Porcu-Puffer returns! Jump across the Paratroopas and land on the Blocks. Hit the ? Block on the top row for an Ice Flower. Jump to the blue platform and it will start sinking down. Quickly jump to the next one and run under the wall when it gets far enough down. Leap to the next blue platform and let it drop to Star Coin #1, but keep watch for the Porcu-Puffer so you don't drop straight into it. Then jump to the lower ledge on the right and wait for the platform to get back up higher so you can jump from it to the higher ground. Jump on the Koopa here and kick its shell right. Watch it as it destroys some of the Brick Blocks and then jump down to it. Ground Pound the second Brick Block from the left. The Brick Block on your left down here has a 1-Up Mushroom, and the ? Block on your right has an Ice Flower. Get back up again and use the remaining Brick Blocks to get up to the tree. Jump to the blue platform and get past the Paratroopa as it sinks. Enter the green pipe once it gets low enough. In here are five red pipes thrusting water towards the center, and Bubba is also waiting for you. Let him turn his back and slowly drift down, and carefully (before he reaches the red pipe on the right) swim to Star Coin #2, then get up to the roof as fast as you can. Stay as high as possible and slowly move right to the pipe. Once you're past him, enter the pipe. Jump on the Koopa on your right and pick it up. Stand near the Piranha Plant when the Puffer is behind it and when the Puffer jumps step back and then turn around. It should jump straight into the Koopa shell. Freeze the Piranha Plant and Ground Pound it. Jump to the Paratroopa and bounce to the other side of the water and hit the Blocks here. Hit the P-Switch you find and then race back left along the trail of Coins. At the end is a hidden 1-Up Mushroom if you make it. Now get back to where the Switch was by using the vines to swing over the water. Bounce off the Koopa on the high ground to a ledge above, then run through the secret tunnel on your right to avoid the Puffer below. There are some orange blocks ahead that split into five when they move, then back into one as they return to their starting position. Jump to the one below when it is by itself at the top and jump to the ledge ahead. Wait for the next orange blocks to come up and run across them to get all the Coins out, then wait on the other side and run back to get all the Coins properly. Get across once more and jump the Piranha Plant to some more orange blocks. Climb them up and jump over the next Plant to a Koopa. Jump on the Koopa and throw its shell right. Run across the orange blocks as they drop and hit the ? Block for an Ice Flower. When you grab the Flower stay on top of the Block. Wait for the orange blocks to expand again and race across them. Bounce off the Paratroopas to a safe platform, then jump on the Koopa ahead. Grab its shell and run back left. Drop down when the orange blocks are just expanding and then throw the shell at the Brick Blocks. Jump and land on it when it comes back and throw it again. Run and slide under the Brick Blocks when the Puffer is out of the way (use a shell to get rid of it if you need to) and grab Star Coin #3 at the other side. Jump up to the red ledge and wait for the orange block ahead to get bigger, then jump to it and bounce off the Paratroopas to the Finish Flag. Enemies *Cheep Chomp *Porcupuffer *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Piranha Plant Star Coins *'Star Coin 1': The first Star Coin is floating under a descending platform not too far from the beginning of the level. Mario and co. must get on the platform and descend to the Star Coin, while simultaneously avoiding the Porcupuffer. *'Star Coin 2': Soon after the first Star Coin is a long descending platform to the left of a Green Pipe. Mario and co. must get on the descending platform and enter the Pipe once it gets low enough. This leads to an underwater area with the second Star Coin, several other Coins, five wind-blowing Pipes, and a Cheep Chomp. Mario and co. must swim to the Star Coin while simultaneously avoiding the Cheep Chomp. *'Star Coin 3': Near the end of the level, the third Star Coin is under a platform that is blocked off by Brick Blocks. While also avoiding the Porcupuffer, Mario and co. must use the nearby Koopa Troopas to break the Brick Blocks and make the Star Coin accessible. Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii